earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Papa Midnite
Characters * Superman * Dr. Fate * Papa Midnite * Zatanna * Robin Location * Hall of Justice, National City, VA VOX Archive * Zatanna: rushing The Hall of Justice? You brought me here? Wait... Why is Midnite here... and where is John? * Doctor Fate: You may relax, Daughter of Zatara. The Laughing Magician is a clever, if crude sort. He will not be harmed. I have brought the Necromancer here so that he may be given what is his. Kryptonian? We are over here. * Superman: rushing Zatanna... I see that Fate found you. * Zatanna: What's going on here, Superman? * Superman: sigh I don't like this anymore than you do, Zatanna, but... It has to be- * Zatanna: What? What had to be? What the hell is going on here? Wait, Robin? Where did you get that thing?! * Papa Midnite: Ah, I see... The boy there. He has mah rifle. Excellent. Hand it to me, boy. Come to Papa. * Sorry, Zee. Catwoman owed us a favor... Now, Midnite, you want your stupid gun, tell us how to find Batman! * Zatanna: You're trading the Ace of Winchesters over to this madman for intel on Batman? * Doctor Fate: It is most concerning that this knowledge is concealed from my gaze, Daughter of Zatara. There is dark magic at work. * Zatanna: Yes! Probably his dark magic! And by giving him that rifle, you're only going to make him more powerful! * Superman: I'm sorry, Zatanna... Batman means more to the League... the world, than this one antique rifle. * Papa Midnite: Wooiii, chuckle It's been fun doin' bus'ness wit' you. Now for the rodent... has you tried callin' him? chuckle * Robin: What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course we tried, he's not answer- * Papa Midnite: No, no, no. That won't do at all. Wrong kind of carrier, my boy. Try my phone... * Robin: Uh... That's a skull. * Zatanna: Worse. It's his sister's... Long story. Wait, Midnite, are you saying that Batman is dead? * Papa Midnite: Nah, not dead. Not yet. No. He's jus' inna bad cross is all. He's alive, jus' 'is spirit is stuck. Trapped outside the body. * Superman: wind rushing How did that happen, magician. * Papa Midnite: If you be implyin' that I's did that, I assure you be mistaken. Now, fly down... and let me go. You wrinklin' me suit. * Robin: enhancement: He's not scared of the Clark? * Zatanna: Why would he be? Look, kid, there's evil in this world that even Superman ain't match for. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Dr. Fate. * The Justice League got the Ace of Winchesters from Catwoman, who got it from Talia, who got it from the Bat Family, as explained in VOX Box: False Faces. * Story continues in VOX Box: Reports of My Death.... * The Ace of Winchesters is later recovered in Oracle Files: Jefferson Pierce 2. Links and References * Oracle Files: Papa Midnite Category:Oracle Files Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Nabu/Appearances Category:Papa Midnite/Appearances Category:Zatanna Zatara/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Dark Justice/Appearances Category:Ace of Winchesters/Appearances Category:Hall of Justice/Appearances Category:National City/Appearances